


Welcome to the Abbey

by writeyourownlifestory



Series: Babies, Sex, and Everything In-between [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: Gwilym is Joe's doctor. Allen is Ben's best friend. They fall in love. Nuff said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case anybody ever wondered how Allen and Gwilym ended up together, here is the answer! 
> 
> This is specifically for those who have read Rockabye and Slipping Through My Fingers. If you haven't read that, you may be a tad confused, so we highly suggest you check those out before this!

The first time Allen met Ben’s doctor is at Clara’s christening. Ben isn’t remotely religious and Allen has been rather questionable his entire life, but Joe and his whole side of the family have basically lived under the eyes of the Lord. Ben wasn’t going to deny the love of his life something that would mean so much to him and besides, all they were doing was dipping the little lass in some water and blessing her. Nothing all that serious.

Allen had been chosen as her Godfather; a title he wasn’t sure he was worthy of but wore proudly. He spoiled her endlessly, just as he did Ben’s little sister when they were just kids. Watching his best friend interact with his daughter, who was barely old enough to sit up on her own was an experience Allen never thought he’d get to see.

The blond had gone through so much pain and anguish that Allen was certain they would end up marrying each other, thirty-plus years later after they ended up pathetically alone, and would retire to the shore and reap the marriage benefits.

Now Ben was engaged to someone he was crazy about and had a child with them. Joe was everything Allen wanted for Ben and he was glad the two were able to work through the madness and find a happy ending.

The christening itself was sweet and simple. Little ceremony with a lavish party to celebrate their little bundle. Clara was the most precious thing in the world and Allen adored her endlessly. He would bring her gifts every time he would come into town and found that he missed her more than he should when he went away.

While he knew that gay men could have children now, he knew it wasn’t the right time for him. He was single and working harder than ever become. He was content with just treasuring Clara until the time came for him to settle down and have a family of his own.

Joe’s own best friend stood beside him during the ceremony, holding Clara as the man in the lovely attire spoke. Lucy was a wonderful lass that Allen was quite fond of her. She had her own significant other who brought much enjoyment to Ben, therefore Allen was happy to have him as well.

When it was all said and done, everyone was carted off to the reception hall, where they were food, and drinks, and good conversation. Allen was just about to enter when Joe not so carefully forced the infant into his arms. “Clara lost her pacifier somewhere in the church.” He explained swiftly. “Ben didn’t pack backups and she’s been teething like crazy.”

Allen looked down to the small girl, whose face was red and eyes were watery. She was gnawing at her little fist and Allen’s heart absolutely shattered just looking at her. He rocked her carefully as her father hurried out the door in hopes of finding a solution.

Allen stayed with Clara for a short while, trying to keep her attention into something other than her discomfort. It didn’t work for long and soon she was back to whining and whimpering; making the Irish man very, very anxious.

A knock on the door caught his attention and Allen turned to see it swing open, and a tall back stepping through. He was . . . well frankly he was lovely. Tall with dark hair and light eyes. Oh so very light. Bluer than blue really. He had a bit of scuff to him and his outfit looked like a nice cross between professional and comfortable.

“Oh. Sorry. I’m looking for Joseph.” The man, whose accent caught the Irishman’s attention, said as he laid his eyes onto the two.

“He ran off,” Allen confessed, bouncing about so he could comfort the little lady.

“He asked if I had any baby Tylenol. I carry from infant to elder.” The man confessed, pausing suddenly. Allen wondered if the man had suddenly realized just how off-putting that sounded. “I’m a doctor, by the way. Joes, to be specific.”

“You’re the specialist,” Allen replied. “You brought this lovely lady into the world.”

The doctors face light up like a Christmas tree and he stepped deeper into the room. “I did. My greatest achievement as of yet.”

“She’s been teething like mad,” Allen informed, kissing Clara’s head softly as she continued to whine.

“It’s part of growing up, unfortunately.” The taller man commented. He went into his briefcase, setting it up on a nearby table. He grabbed a small tube of infant pain relief and opened it up to reveal a dropper. “All right, little one. Let’s see if we can stop the owies, huh?”

Clara whimpered, hiding her face in Allen’s shoulder as he tried to turn her towards the doctor. “Come on, little love. He’s going to make you feel right as rain.” Allen promised softly.

Like the master he is, the doctor was able to coax the dropper into Clara’s mouth, squeezing on the silicone end to release the sweet flavored medicine. Clara lapped it up, leaning towards the other man as if to get more.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, right?”

“Gwilym mate! Please tell me,” Ben barged into the room, sighing with relief when he saw the medicine tube. “Thank you, mate.”

“Any time.”

“Did you find her dummy?” Allen asked.

The blond smiled smugly when he revealed the rubber sucky, which Clara automatically began whining for. “Oh come here, pretty girl.” The father stepped forward, taking the small child into his arms and plugging her mouth with the colorful dummy.

Seeing Ben with his daughter was truly a wonderful sight, and Allen’s heart clenched as the infant automatically snuggled into her father’s arms.

“Are you staying for the reception?” Ben asked, the question regarding the doctor — Gwilym.

“Wish I could but I have a conference upstate tomorrow morning. But I thank you for the invite. The ceremony was lovely.”

“We’ll see you some time next week then,” Ben replied, turning his attention back into the infant.

“It was nice meeting you,” Gwilym mentioned, holding his hand out.

Allen took it in his own, offering a polite shake. “You as well,” he spoke gently, releasing him after a moment. He watched as the man went off, leaving him staring for a bit before Ben shook him back to reality and they went off to join the rest of the party-goers.

The next time Allen saw the good doctor, it was over a year later and at Ben’s wedding. Well, more specifically it was at his bachelor party. As the best man, it was Allen’s job to take care of everything and make sure it was a night he would remember. The only issue there was Allen hadn’t been in the states in so long he had no idea who else Ben spent his time with.

When he arrived the blond told him that Gwilym had taken care of most of it; inviting a few people from his workplace over for drinks at his place. Allen has almost forgotten about the man but the moment he laid his eyes on him he remembered. The handsome doctor that handled special clients such as Joe and Ben.

The party was meant to be simple. Drinks and good conversation. Gwilym ordered take away, allowing them to just sit and enjoy the evening. Gwilym had mentioned that he ordered a stripper much to Ben’s dismay.

Allen, who had been a gold star gay his entire life had very little interest in seeing a half-naked woman dancing with his best friend. Luckily, he didn’t seem to have to. It was quite worrisome when they left Ben up on the roof but who was he to question it.

When he came back down he found Lucy and Rami there, an odd sight since they were supposed to be celebrating with Joe, and there was no Joe to be seen. And then the echoing sound of ABBA could be heard from the doorway that led to the roof. That was enough to point everybody in the right direction.

“Isn’t that breaking tradition?” Allen asked the room though was bluntly ignored by half the guest. Models man. What do you expect?

“They’re in love. More power to them.” Gwilym commented, moving around so he could go into the kitchen. Allen followed, wanting to make himself more useful.

“Can I lend a hand?” Allen asked, watching as Gwilym packed the take away into plastic wear.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. You’re a guest after all.” Gwilym swiftly mentioned. One of the models popped his head inside, thanking him for the time but mentioned they had to go. Early shoot and all. Gwilym could barely get a word in before the man disappeared and the sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the place. “It seems the party is deflating.”

“I thought it was lovely,” Allen insisted. “Truly. There is no need for all the dramatics. The strip club and whatnot.”

“I’m somewhat thankful that Joe sent the stripper off. Fairly certain Ben would have been very vexed with me if he had put up with it.”

“Why get one then?”

Gwilym shrugged, tossing his hands in the air. “It’s what you do for parties like these,” He replied. “I’ve never planned a stag party before. No real clue what to do other than all that stereotypical bullshit.” Gwilym waved his hand around, his face scrounging up in disgust. “You’re the best man. What would you have done?”

“Nothing all too different. I’m quite boring. Probably dinner and drinks.” Allen confessed, already knowing how pathetic it sounded. He had a good career. He made good money. He could afford the whole strip club if Ben wanted that, but he knew his best mate very well. Ben didn’t want strippers or drinks. He wanted to enjoy the company of the ones he loved. “I’m sure Ben enjoyed it well enough.”

“Seeing as he and Joe have yet to leave the roof, I think you’re correct.” The doctor mentioned with a chuckle.

There was a silent moment passed and Allen felt himself becoming a bother. He thought perhaps he would take his leave when he saw that Lucy and Rami were still sitting about, picking at the food that Gwilym had yet to pack up.

He went out to join them, keeping the conversation up as Rami disappeared to check on the two guys. They were exchanging photos to Clara when Rami stormed back out, rambling on about wanting to fuck on a rooftop.

Ben and Joe joined him, looking disheveled and completely full of bliss. Their hands were linked and their clothes were tossed in sloppily. It didn’t take a genius to realize what they had been doing on the roof.

“You’re not sharing the weekend together,” Allen told the blond sternly.

His stag party might have turned out to be a bit of a dud but Allen didn’t plan on allowing Ben to throw away all the traditions that came with marriage. Allen would drag Ben to the hotel the night before the wedding if he had to.

“We can stay together tonight. Joe’s mum has Clara until the night of the wedding.”

“What are your plans again?” Lucy questioned, sitting down on the couch beside Allen once again.

“Mini vay-cay with the bay-bay,” Joe replied easily, allowing Ben to pull him onto his lap as they sat in the couch together.

“Why aren’t you going on a real honeymoon?” Rami asked.

“We have no need for one,” Ben answered with a shrug. “Besides, we love being alone with Clara. She’s the best person we know.”

“She’s only been alive for like two years.” Rami scoffed.

Allen snickered, adoring how pathetically jealous of a child. Ben and Joe waved him off, going right back to cuddling into one another. Gwilym apologizes for Ben’s model buddies leaving though the blond didn’t seem too bothered by it. They were work friends, nothing more. Nothing really. He wasn’t bothered by it much.

The group stayed a while longer, munching down on the cold food and drinking the warm beer until it was late into the night and the couples had to make their way back home. The wedding would be in three days time, allowing them all the weekend to get things together before the big day.

Allen was the only one left and was about to take his leave when he noticed just how trashed Gwilym’s apartment was. Plates and cups leftover. The furniture pushed about in odd positions and the food had yet to be fully packed up or tossed away.

Automatically he began cleaning up because that was what a good guest did. Gwilym tried to stop him, insisting that he didn’t have to lift a hand, but Allen refused. He was raised right and he refused to leave the place a mess.

So they cleaned together, chit-chatting about this and that. Gwilym was very down to earth, something Allen didn’t expect. A man like him who specialized in such a specific field of the world. Allen expected someone like him to be smug and crude but instead, he was incredibly bashful when speaking of his work and blushed often thinking of how personal he was with Joe and his other patients.

Allen spoke a bit of himself but truthfully didn’t find a point in it. He wasn’t interesting or very fun. He always believed the reason he and Ben remained friends was the common trauma they faced and the fact they grew up together. Allen saw things that Ben survived and had always been there for him. There was no walking away from that.

Still, Gwilym paid attention to him when he spoke and didn’t turn a blind eye or make an excuse for him to leave. In fact, when it came to it the man offered him a place to stay as it had become far too late to hail a cab. Allen agreed, only because he was far tired than one would expect. He has arrived that morning and ignored the sagging jet-lagged feeling.

He flopped down on the bed in Gwilym’s guest room, falling asleep faster than he expected. When he woke, he unfolded his clothing from the previous day and dressed reluctantly, as his things were all at the hostile he had booked for the few days he’d be staying.

Gwilym was awake, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. “Morning.” He said, his smile something that Allen easily mirrored.

“‘Ello. Thank you again for the room.” Allen said as he approached.

Gwilym waved him off, sipping carefully at his mug. “You’re welcome. It’s nice having a bit of company.” He admitted. “Do you have any plans for the day? I have a few vacation days up so I’m off for the whole week. I have very little to do.”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.” At least no more than he was already. He stayed the night but he maid the room and cleaned the bathroom after using it. He wanted to be helpful, useful, and a good guest.

“You’re not. I swear. Now, I don’t know about you but I am always hungry mid-morning. What do you say to a bit of brunch?”

“Brunch?” Allen mimicked, the offer piquing his interest as well as his stomach. He hadn’t eaten anything when he first arrived and while the take away was delicious he aches for properly cooked food. “I’ve never had brunch before.” He confessed.

Gwilym gapped at him, those beautiful blue eyes wide with surprise. “You’ve never had brunch? Allen, you don’t know what you’re missing!”

Grabbing his wallet, Gwilym led him out of the flat, taking him down the road to a place he highly recommended. The food they offered was delicious; everything from breakfast and lunch. Allen found himself chuckling at the realization of what brunch actually meant. Breakfast and lunch together. How lovely.

The conversation carried on easily. Allen felt as though he didn’t have much to say but Gwilym demanded to know more about him. To know every little detail he could pry from the man. Allen offered as much as he could, not wanting to come off like a self-righteous asshole.

Gwilym offered him a ride back to the hostel. Allen looked forward to changing his clothes and settling in. Only to be stopped at the door and informed that the place had to be evacuated due to termites. It wasn’t exactly what he expected. He had researched the place well enough and thought it was a great place to stay. Welcoming atmosphere and all.

But now his bags were being handed over and while he was given a full refund, the lack of accommodations was leaving him feeling rather ill. He was about to find the closets, Marriott, when Gwilym offered his spare bedroom.

Allen refuses at first. He already spent one night and didn’t want to bother Gwilym for several more. The doctor refused, however. “Why should you pay for a hotel when I have a perfectly good bedroom that gets no use whatsoever.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Allen swore.

Gwilym could only laugh in response. “I invited you! I’m insisting, Allen. Besides, we have a wedding to prepare for.”

“Oh don’t remind me.” Allen groaned, thinking of all the stress they would be under in the next few days.

"Stay." Gwilym requested, giving the man an honest, earnest look. "Think of it as a little home away from home, yeah? Welcome to the Abbey!" 

He gave in because Gwilym wouldn’t have it any other way. The first thing he did was have a shower and change into another outfit; feeling fresh and new when he emerged from the bedroom again.

He wasn’t used to people being kind just for the sake of being human. He had grown to learn that everybody wanted something. He didn’t expect anything less from Gwilym so when he made his way back to the sitting-room he decided to be very upfront about it.

“I’m not looking for anything.” He spoke bluntly.

Gwilym looked at him as if he had grown another head. “All right? Good for you.”

“Relationship wise I mean.” Allen corrected. “I have to return to the UK the day after the wedding so I just don’t want there to be any confusion.”

“I’m sorry are you...” Gwilym shifted in his seat turning to look at Allen properly. “Are you coming into me?”

“I just figured . . . inviting me to stay and all.”

“It’s the polite thing to do thanks to the circumstances,” Gwilym said, standing swiftly off the couch. “Did you think I only asked you to stay so I could put the moves on you?”

Allen was suddenly realizing how much of a moron he actually was. Gwilym has been so kind to him since his arrival and here he was treating him like some common bastard scrolling on Grindr looking for some tail.

“Gwilym, I’m sorry,”

“Does this happen often to you? The only people who are kind to you are the people who want to jump your bones?”

“What? No! I just . . . forget it. I’m sorry, honestly. I don’t know why I thought any of that.”

Gwilym showed no signs of being interested in him aside from being very welcoming. Leave it to Allen to accept kindness as flirting; he felt like a confused school girl when the football player gives a smile. It’s nothing more than kindness, but off he goes taking it as full-fledged affection.

“I’ll leave if you want me to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable Allen. Concerned mostly. I wouldn’t invite you here just to put the moves on you. I don’t even have any moves.”

“People aren’t cruel to me. They don’t use me any more than I allow them to. I just figured...there must be a perk to having a somewhat twinky flatmate off the next few days.”

“Having someone to speak to, for one,” Gwilym responded. “And you’re not twinky. Quite the opposite really.”

“You flatter me.”

“I don’t do own nightstands, Allen. I probably should as I don’t have much of a life outside of my career but if just doesn’t work in my favor. So...while you’re very handsome, I must decline.”

“Do you think perhaps we could pretend like it never happened?” Allen asked gently.

“Wise choice, of course.”

Allen stood there, unsure of what to do next. He had never come onto a person before only to have them rebuff it so quickly. Even if they had agreed to let it go, he still felt quite foolish. He thought about going to his room and hiding out until the wedding, but Gwilym beat him to it.

“Have you ever been to the Met?” He questioned aloud.

Allen had not been to the Met or any museum for the matter. When he first came to New York, he and Ben had done all the stereotypical tourist things like go to the empire state building and see the statue of liberty. They went to the beautiful bridge and to the parks, taking lots of pictures along the way.

Any other time he had come to visit, it had been for business. Very little time to go out and about other than to see Ben every now and then. Despite living in the city for all of his adult life, Gwilym didn’t have a chance to go out and do much either. His career was filled with going out and about to this city and that city, helping all the known male carries he came across.

It was exciting for both of them to be able to leave the apartment and go to a place they had seen so many times in pictures, but never up close. Allen had never been a huge fan of art, but he understood the representation of it and what it meant to the world. He respected the quality and the time and effort that went into the pieces.

He followed Gwilym up the different levels, each taking their time to read the descriptions on the pieces and make small talk about them. Allen would never be one to pretend like he knew anything on the subject, but he liked to learn and it seemed Gwilym knew a bit here and there.

The one section Allen could brag about was the classic rock section that happened to be rather new to the area. It was filled with instruments and costumes. Things that real rockstars had used and wore over time. Each piece had a little story behind it and it seemed music was something both men could appreciate and communicate on.

Growing up a spry young thing in Europe, it wasn’t that big of a surprise to him that he’d turn into a gigantic ABBA fan. There was no denying his homosexuality do downplay his love for the music. It was fun and poppy and when he found out that Joe was also a very large fan it only brought him closer to the father of Ben’s child.

Gwilym was more into the classic rock it seemed. The Beatles, Bruce Springsteen, and even a bit of Queen. He had mentioned being a fan of Brian May a time or two and was very sad to see they didn’t have a guitar from the man.

They chatted a bit more after leaving the museum, heading out for something to eat with their souvenir bags in hand. Allen always thought those things were rather silly; pay fifteen American dollars for a bloody pin. Still, it was a one-time thing and since he didn’t know the next time he’d be in New York City, it was worth dropping the cash on.

They decided to grab takeaway and bring it back to Gwilym’s loft. “I apologize for the emptiness. I’m not used to people being here.” He admitted. He didn’t have a kitchen table to sit at or even any chairs, so they used the coffee table in the den and sat on the floor with their Chinese food.

They got deeper into conversation as the night went on. Allen, who had never been an open book, told Gwilym everything there was to tell about his life. Being raised by a single mother and living in the UK. Growing close to Ben during their childhood and being there when he lost his kid sister.

“When he told me he was having a child, I didn’t know what to think of it,” Allen confessed over their egg rolls and wine. “He sounded so excited and terrified at the same time.”

“And now he’s marrying the bloke,” Gwilym mentioned. “I have to admit . . . not supposed to pick favorites but Clara is by far the best male-carried child I have ever been involved with.”

“Are you involved with a lot of them?”

Gwilym lifted his hand, shaking it in the so-so type of way. “Depends on the child. The parents. That sort of thing.”

“Are all male-carriers unconventional?”

“Sometimes,” Gwilym admitted. “Most know that they can carry. I’ve had a few that even planned for a baby. Joe and Ben are the first ones to keep their oops child.”

“And thank the heavens for that. Precious little thing. I never thought I’d want to be a dad but after spending time with her, makes me sort of wish I liked women.”

The small confession had Gwilym laughing enough where he knocked his wine glass to the ground. The carpet wasn’t white, but it stained nonetheless. Both men scrambled to clean it but only ended up laughing even more. Both grown men, laying on the floor, laughing like absolute fools. Allen couldn’t think of anything more ridiculously wonderful.

When the night came, Allen made his way back to his room and changed for the evening. He was texting Ben, talking about the plans for the following day when the knock on the door came.

“Just wanted to check and make sure everything was all right here. The bed is comfortable enough? Do you need any more pillows?”

“You should open a hostile you’re so accommodating.” Allen teased. “It’s great, Gwil. Honestly.”

“Well, if you need any more, there are sheets and pillows in the hallway closet.” He lingered for a moment, smiling to Allen in such a gentle way that the Irishman almost squealed. “Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.”

When the door closed, Allen laid back on the bed, sighing heavily to himself. Certainly would be a long few days.

XX

Gwilym didn’t go to many weddings, though he got the gist of it for the most part. You smile and say hi and stand at attention. He wasn’t in the wedding party, but he was an important member of the group or that was what Joe insisted.

When the day rolled around, Gwilym headed to the venue though unlike he had previously planned he wasn’t alone this time. Allen was so much more than the man first thought he would be and he planned that solely on his own experience.

With Ben being a model and such and having met his other friends, Gwilym expected Allen to be completely stuck up and far too good looking for this world. The latter happened to be true but to a lesser point. He was utterly gorgeous but he was also incredibly sweet and gentle. He understood perfectly why he and Ben got along the way they did and was finally to finally meet the man that Ben spoke wonders about.

And he did meet the man. Met him and turned him down for what probably would have been one of the most exciting sexual adventures of his life. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t do one night stands. It would probably work out in his favor if he did as he didn’t have much free time to offer a potential mate, but he also didn’t want his life to be all about sex.

He wanted love, and courting, and marriage. He wanted to do things on his own, wanted to be left alone, and didn’t want to worry about possibly letting someone down because he couldn’t offer them the world. He knew it was silly but it was a fact. Gwilym had previously had such terrible luck when it came to romance that his heart bled for Joe and Ben, who shared similar stories.

He had been beaten and bruised in his love life that he decided to focus solely on his career and not worry about anything else. Sure, he wanted his own life, but right now his main focus was on the life that male-carriers were bringing into the world.

He welcomed Allen into his home because it was the polite thing to do, not because he had any underlining ideas for the shorter male. He just wanted to be kind and possibly make a new friend. But as he laid in bed he thought about all the possible things they could be doing together.

It had been pathetic long since Gwilym had last been with someone, but he bites down the need to touch himself. He was a professional man and didn’t wank himself off to the image of his current house guest.

They traveled to the venue together, getting dressed in the room with Ben. Rami swore to keep an eye out for Joe, who was desperate to see his husband-to-be. It was almost sickening how disgustingly in love they were with one another.

Gwilym theorized that they never really had a ‘honeymoon stage’ as they started off rather rocky, but now they were together for over a year and already had a child together. They didn’t any place to go but up.

After Ben changed into his tux, he went to check on the venue itself and make sure everything was being set up correctly. Joe’s mother went with him as an impromptu bodyguard to keep her son at bay until they could see one another at the end of the aisle, allowing Gwilym and Allen to have a few moments alone.

Allen was sitting with his camera, fiddling with it as the time winding down. All the while Gwilym was trying his best not to strangle himself with his tie.

“Having a bit of trouble there?” Allen asked after a few moments of watching the poor doctor struggle.

“I don’t wear ties much. Or ever really. No need for any of it. Just a nice button-up and jacket.” Gwilym confessed.

Allen placed his camera down and moved to stand in front of the man. The height difference was obvious and Gwilym tried to ignore how his mouth watered when Allen stood before him and began messing with his tie.

“Lucky for you, I wear one almost every day.” He admitted, tugging at Gwilym collar as he brought the knot up. “Too tight?” He asked at one moment.

Gwilym had never been a kinky man but unsubtle ideas of having his tie pulled by the Irishman came into his mind before he could stop himself. He shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to keep focus.

“All right. I think you’re set.” Allen mentioned, running his hands down Gwilym’s arms, dusting him off. Gwilym opened his eyes, finding Allen still before him.

The gentleness of those eyes was something that caught Gwilym off guard. Allen was a pretty man and it was truly unfair. How could one man be so beautiful and yet also have so much sex appeal? The clothes he wore around the city were casual, comfortable, and still stylish while the professionally made tuxedo did things to his body that made Gwilym lick at his lips without even realizing it.

“Are you okay?” Allen asked him carefully, his head cocked ever so slightly.

Gwilym bobbed his head though no words came from his head. He licked his lips once more, his blue eyes trailing down from Allen’s eyes to his own pair of lips. Puffy and red, Gwilym wondered what they would taste like. Wine perhaps from last night? Or peppermint like the gum he had been chewing.

Gwilym had never been the bold type but there was a first time for everything. Without a word exchange, Gwilym bent down and pressed his lips to Allen’s, kissing him softly. He expected it to only be a peck; a small taste of him before reality struck and he’d apologize for being so brash.

But Allen kissed him back without any thoughts or hesitation. They were wrapped around one another, kissing deeply with hands gripping and fingers pulling. Only a knock on the door could pull them apart and when one came, they leaped from each other, both hurrying off to other sides of the room to calm themselves.

Gwilym, after fixing his hair and shirt, went to the door, finding Joe on the other side

“Oh hey. Looking good, Gwil.” He said swiftly.

Gwilym knew better however and carefully slammed the door in his face. “Nope.”

“Come on!” Joe whined on the other side. “I haven’t seen him in days! I just wanna make sure he isn’t running away with Allen.”

Gwilym turned his head to see Allen standing oft the side, looking hot and bothered, his lisp red from the kiss and his hair properly messed with thanks to Gwilym’s wandering hands. “Allen is quite happy with me, thanks. We’ll see you at the end of the aisle, Joe.”

“I hate you.” How swore. “My daughter’s birth paid for your new car, you know!”

“Go away, little man!” Gwilym shouted thought the door.

“UGH! I hate everyone here!” Joe snapped, romping.

“I’m honestly surprised they haven’t found one another yet. The venue isn’t that big.” Allen commented, sounding more breathless than before.

“Give them some time,” Gwilym mumbled, trying his best to smooth out the wrinkles in his tux that only he seemed to be able to see. “So.”

“We can . . . if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” Allen told him with a shrug.

“No, no. It’s . . . I don’t do this a lot.” Gwilym explained. “The whole . . . liking someone. And you’re leaving and I didn’t want to start something but now I did start something.”

“Gwilym, breathe mate.” Allen ventured, moving closer to him. “I think you’re overthinking it.”

“I am. I know I am. I’m sorry.” Gwilym muttered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I doubt babbling is a turn on for you.”

“Oh well, I wouldn’t say no to a handsome man offering a bit of a babble.” Allen joked, offering him a small smile.

Another knock came and when the door opened, Lucy popped her head in. “Five minutes boys.”

Allen bobbed his head, offering another lovely smile until they were alone again. “Our best mate is going to be married. I don’t want this to overshadow that.”

Gwilym shook his head viciously. “Of course, never.”

“So perhaps we could put this on the back burner until the ceremony and reception are over?” Allen suggested. “I’ll be around . . . so if you want to kiss me again just . . . come and find me?”

Gwilym gave another nod. He was fairly certain that the need to kiss the man would come up again, but didn’t say another word. He watched as Allen went off before going to group up with Rami and Lucy so he could find out where he was sitting.

Their ceremony in itself was gorgeous in its own right. Gwilym didn’t go to many weddings but this one surely topped all the others and he was fairly certain that no other wedding would come close to what this one had to offer. Two men so utterly in love with their beautiful child there to witness it all.

Gwilym followed the rest of the guest to the reception though he was called in a couple of times to snap pictures with the married men and the bundle he helped bring into the world. Clara was adorable as always though the way she reacted to Allen was more than one could ever imagine.

The little girl had the man wrapped around her finger. While it seemed Rami was having a bit of trouble keeping her under-wraps, Clara was more than happy to do whatever Allen asked of her. Allen kept her attention while Ben and Joe went around to see their guest though she snuck over for a time or two to pay Gwilym a visit.

Gwilym wasn’t lying when he said that Clara was his favorite child out of all the ones he delivered. She was sweet and lovely and just full of goodness. She was everything Gwilym hoped for in a child and he hoped to one day have one just like her.

Of course, with Gwilym being very gay and not being a carrier himself and also being very single, he found that the possibility of having a child any time soon wasn’t anywhere in sight. And that was fine. He still had time. He was young. He had the rest of his life to have children.

Allen passed Clara off to Lucy so he could dance with a few of the mothers while Gwilym mostly stood in the background, nursing his wine and just enjoying the venue. He never thought about what his own wedding would have but he hoped it would be as lovely as this.

He thought about asking Allen to dance but felt too shy. He wasn’t aware that a man in his thirties could get shy, but he stayed in the corner and didn’t bother with asking such silly questions. He continued to eat and drink and speak to anyone interested in speaking to him. He laughed as Clara pulled Allen onto the dance floor and the two threw down to some child-friendly pop song.

Allen was wonderful with children or perhaps he was just wonderful with Clara. Gwilym wasn’t sure but it was an absolute treat to see the man spinning with the little girl and hear her giggle again and again.

Eventually, the night came and the married couple whisked away from their daughter. Normally married couples would go on honeymoons but they decided to take a mini family vacation with the girl; something Gwilym thought was extraordinarily wonderful. The amount of love the men had for their daughter was something Gwilym could only dream of one day having.

As the party began to wind down, Gwilym found Allen standing alone outside. He wasn’t smoking or drinking. Just sitting by himself, looking out at the sky. He was even more beautiful in the moonlight and Gwilym didn’t even care how utterly tacky that sounded.

“Wonderful ceremony,” Allen commented lightly. “I’m rather jealous. Seeing them so happy.”

“It’s all right. I feel the same.” He confessed, going to sit beside him. “I was going to grab an Uber home. Wasn’t sure if you were ready to leave just yet.”

Allen hummed, watching the stars twinkle above. It was hard to see them in the city but here on Long Island, away from all the lights, the night sky was full of them. “You didn’t ask me to dance.” He mentioned aloud.

“I don’t dance,” Gwilym replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Besides, Clara would have bitten me if I stole her partner.”

“It would have been nice to dance with you,” Allen admitted.

Gwilym shifted in his seat, toying with his cuff links. He had never danced with someone like that. Slow and close. He wouldn't know what to do. He didn't go to a disco or anything like the American kids had in school. He would have made a fool of himself, Gwilym was sure of it. 

“Well. We could dance now if you like. Or back at my place?” He would push back the coffee table and the couch. Make room for the two of them if he had to.”

Allen bobbed his head thoughtfully. “Your place works.”

They made it back to his place and they did in fact dance though they didn’t use any moves Gwilym would recommend on the dance floor. They lasted in the Uber perfectly fine and along the street to his flat. All the way to his entryway before the two attacked one another like touch starved hyenas.

Gwilym was no way a virgin though he hadn’t been with someone in quite a long time. He had no condoms or lube though it seemed Allen came quite prepared. He tried not to overthink as they tripped on their way to his guest bedroom. Allen pushed Gwilym down onto the bed, breaking their kiss as he went to rummage through his stuff.

“I’ve slept with people while visiting New York.” He confessed, wanting it to all be out in the open. “Not for some time, however. And never anybody like you. All this . . . bought it was a gag gift for Ben’s stag night.”

He pulled out the large array of condoms and huge bottles of lube; they were comedically large and were obviously meant to be for a joke that Allen never got to play. Perhaps before he left Gwilym could help him set it all up in Ben and Joe’s place since they’d be gone but right now they didn’t want to think about Ben or Joe or really anybody other than the gorgeous man in front of him.

They undressed together, piece by piece until his floor was covered with their clothing that would surely be wrinkled and needs dry cleaning. Again, another thought for another time. Allen pushed Gwilym down onto the bed and took his time kissing along his chest. It was sensual foreplay that Gwilym wasn’t very used to but wasn’t at all against.

“Have you ever been ridden by an Irishman before, Mr. Lee?” Allen asked him quietly. When Gwilym shook his head, the blond smiled. “Well, you’re about to be.”

Gwilym could have lied there and allowed Allen to take the ropes but the man wasn’t the type to allow someone else to do all the work. He pushed forward, rolling Allen over until the blond was on his back and Gwilym was hovering over him.

Gwilym kissed down Allen’s body, mirroring his own work but he continued to travel down and down until he came upon the (rather impressively sized) bulge hidden inside Allen’s boxers. He pulled away from the soft cotton, throwing it away with everything else on the floor.

Gwilym might not have been a pro at foreplay but he knew what he liked when it came to sucking cock so he took that into a fact when he took Allen into his mouth. He worked on the head, sucking and slurping along with the pre-cum, allowing his hand to twist along the bottom of the shaft where his mouth did not touch. He hummed, accepting the delicate sounds of Allen groaning above to fuel him to go a bit faster; to suck a bit tighter and to move his hand just a bit faster.

Gwilym paused for a moment, deciding that if this was going to be their only time (or one of the few, depending on how much they could do before Allen left) he wanted to make it worth his while. So with his mouth still wrapped around the top of Allen’s cock, he grabbed that giant bottle of lube Allen tossed onto the bed and popped it open, lubing up his fingers so he could open up the man.

He started off with one, much to Allen’s delight. He started off slow, but the feeling of being fucked while also fucking something (Gwilym’s mouth, for one) was something the brunet truly hoped brought the other man as much pleasure as he imagined it could bring. He moved his finger as he moved his mouth. Up and down, in and out.

When Allen seemed to be loose enough he added a second finger, continuing the movements. He scissored him slowly, bending his fingers ever so slightly just as he took Allen as deep as he could go. Gwilym found himself gagging on this beautiful man's cock but that didn’t stop him.

Only when Allen himself insisted that he stop did he pull out and away. He wondered if he did something wrong if he hurt him or took it too far, but Allen’s mouth was on his own before he could question it. He kissed him deeply, their tongues rolling together and the sound of swapping spit and moans filled the air.

“You are by far the most magnificent person I’ve never met.” Allen panted, rolling them over so he was kneeling on the bed. He searched around until he found the condoms and ripped one open with his mouth. It wasn’t very smooth and the condom fell onto the floor. Neither seemed to mind, especially when Gwilym got another good look of that beautiful bottom as Allen bent over to grab it. “Just for that, I’m going to fuck you into the sunset.”

Gwilym found himself laughing. Breathless and exhausted but as happy as could be. He watched as Allen rolled the condom onto his throbbing member. Gwilym would never brag about his dick but he also knew it was rather nice. He never heard any complaints about it and much to his delight, Allen seemed to like it.

Once the condom was on, he poured another helpful handful of lube into his hand, running his hand along the cock. Gwilym groaned aloud, pushing his hips up to follow the glorious jerking movements of Allen's hand.

Allen pushed his hips down suddenly, moving forward so he could straddle him. It was a beautiful sight, seeing this blond angel that came into his mouth wrap his cock and slowly slide onto it. He took him slowly, in and out, in and out. Getting a feel of the man. It was a beautiful sight; Allen with his back arched and mouth hanging open as he took Gwilym deeper and deeper. Gwilym kept his hands on Allen’s hips, holding him tightly. Gwilym was sure by the end of this he would be leaving Allen’s hipbones completely marked and deep down the brunet absolutely loved it.

He found himself wanting to mark him even more and pushed himself to sit up, his arm wrapping around Allen’s waist as he bent forward and wrapped his mouth the nap of Allen’s neck. The man moaned loudly then and Gwilym took that was a twin. He bites down gently, sucking against the salty, sweaty skin, properly marking him once again.

Allen’s second hand moved to wrap around his cock to give it a few good tugs, but Gwilym wouldn’t allow that. He wanted to be the one to get the man off completely. Fucking him and jerking him off. Gwilym wanted to do it all. So he slapped Allen’s hand away and took over, working for his hand along with his cock as he rolled his hips up into Allen.

They worked in tandem, allowing the sounds of the creaking bed and their own moans to fill the room. It was not much longer after that that the two felt the bridge between them collapse and passion finally snap. Gwilym did what he could to make sure Allen was the first to go and when he did it was wonderful.

His mouth was hanging open and his head was thrown back. His body was shivering in Gwilym’s arms and before he knew it, their stomaches and his hands were covered in that sticky white liquid. Gwilym wasn’t far behind him and with a few final thrusts inside the man, he finally fell off the edge.

He fell back against the pillows, taking Allen with him as the Irishman was clinging to him still. They laid together, sweaty and panting as they came down from their high.

“That was . . . very unexpected.” Gwilym mentioned quietly.

Allen let out a quiet laugh, rolling over so they could lay together. The bed wasn’t extremely large, but they fit fine enough. “The good kind of unexpected, I hope.”

Gwilym switched turned his head, his tired eyes open wide in response. “Yes! Of course.”

“I know. I was teasing,” Allen mentioned, going to roll onto his side. He was silent for a moment, his hand falling onto Gwilym’s stomach. “I leave tomorrow morning.” He reminded him. “I’m sorry to turn this into a one night stand.”

Despite the need to wash, Gwilym moved to sit up. “Don’t be sorry. I’m not. This was . . . I’m still trying to process this.” He chuckled quietly. “I’m glad we did this. I’m glad I met you, Allen. And I hope to meet you again sometime.”

“I don’t know when I’ll be back in the states,” Allen confessed. “Do you ever come to the UK?”

Gwilym shook his head. “Never. But I am in need of a holiday and I haven’t been to Europe in years.”

“Perhaps we could meet up sometime? Make it a two nightstand?” Allen asked those beautiful green eyes sparkled in the dim light from the lap.

“I’d like that,” Gwilym admitted, leaning up to kiss him. He groaned, feeling the drying cum against his skin. “But first I’d like a shower. Care to join me?”

“Dr. Lee, how forward,” Allen gushed, allowing Gwilym to pull him out of the bed.

XX

Allen followed Gwilym off to the shower and while they didn’t have sex again, they did exchange a number of kisses. They didn’t sleep in the spare bedroom, as Gwilym insisted that he’d clean the sheets in the morning. So they huddled together in Gwilym’s bed, wrapped up together in the heavy blanket as they fell asleep.

When morning came, Allen woke first with Gwilym quickly behind. He packed and called Ben, thanking him for another wonderful visit. They didn’t have much time to dilly dally as Allen had a plane to catch. So with a few words, the swapping of numbers, and one final kiss the blond left the room and headed out, saying goodbye to New York City all over again.

The plane ride home was horrible as Allen found himself longing back to be in the arms of that gorgeous man. He hadn’t intended to ever find someone in New York City and while he tried to convince himself that it was just a physical attraction by the time he walked into his own flat he was already calling bullshit.

He and Gwilym talked through WhatsApp the rest of the day and it only had him missing him even more. It was actually beginning to become pathetic so when he went into work the following day and found out that he was being sent away once more, it felt like an odd blessing.

Now Allen didn’t like to get into what he did for his line of work but he did it well and it made him the money he needed to survive in this material work. It seemed his business was looking for a man to run the New York end and who was a better choice than someone who frequented the place well enough?

In three days time, Allen was back in New York City, back at another hotel until he found to find a place to stay. It was baffling and exciting and very short notice. So short that he completely forgot to tell Gwilym about it until he was back and trying to find a place to live.

One of the flats across from Gwilym’s own complex had an open house and rather than spend the entire day checking it out, the blond decided to be spontaneous and show up at Gwilym’s doorstep. Looking back, this idea was rather creepy and he found that if Gwilym ever showed up to his doorstep in London he would be somewhat concerned.

And maybe Gwilym was slightly concerned here but when he opened the door he seemed more surprised and perhaps even a bit delighted.

“Allen. What . . . hi.”

“‘Ello.” He spoke, rolling on the balls of his feet. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d pop in.”

“Right.” There was a pregnant pause until Gwilym pushed back, opening the door wider. “Right! Yes, come in.” Allen moved forward, heading into all too familiar flat. “So, you were in the neighborhood.”

“I was. The complex across the lane has a flat available.” Allen admitted. “My job. They are opening a New York office and selected me to run it.”

Gwilym, with those big blue eyes, watched him ever so carefully. “Ah. So . . . you’re staying.”

“I’m staying.” He confessed. “Unless you still wanna go on that holiday.”

Gwilym chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck slowly. “Thought you said you weren’t looking for something.”

Allen bit his lip, teetering on his toes. “Well, you see. What I said I wasn’t looking for anything, I meant that day. But now I’m looking . . . and I like what I see.”

Despite being so much larger than him, Allen was able to make Gwilym squirm under his gaze. Those pale cheeks turned red as he blushed and Allen waited for him to say something.

“Oh, bugger off.” He decided, pushing forward so he could kiss the blond. Allen caught up after a moment, his arms wrapped around the taller male, pulling him in closer until they were pressed together and had no space between them.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he didn’t know if it was work or Ben or anybody else. He dug it out of his jeans but tossed it away without a care. He had more important things to focus on. Like Gwilym fucking Lee. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Gwilym and Allen's children

Allen has always liked children. He got along very well with all his little cousins and helped Ben raised Claire for the few short years they had her. As he got older and came to realize his sexuality he figured that fatherly gene would go away but it never did. When Clara came into the world, she had him completely wrapped around her little finger. 

And when Ben and Joe had their son, Allen was just as eager to be an uncle. He spoiled JJ and Clara relentlessly and made sure that Allen and Gwilym were a part of every aspect of their lives. He and Gwil were content with that. How could they not be? They had their own lives to live and own careers to focus on. And besides, it wasn’t like they could get pregnant as the guys could. And they certainly weren’t going to have sex with a girl any time soon.

They had talked about it but never got around to it. Gwilym constantly traveled around the world for his job and Allen didn’t want to put everything on hold so they could raise a baby or deal with a surrogate. They talked about adoption after marrying but being parents slipped from their fingers. Year after year until it seemed like it wouldn’t happen for them. After all, by this point, Joe and Ben had four children and Malek's had their three. 

They were destined to be uncles and that was all good. They could handle that. That was until they got the call. A call which neither of them expected to get. 

It seemed that a lot had happened back in Wales while Gwilym was away. His cousin, who he once had a good relationship when they were just kids, had gotten into some bad things, specifically drugs and severe abuse of alcohol. They went back and forth until rehab and seemed to be clean for some time until now. 

Both Gwilym’s cousin and spouse died in an overdose. It was tragic, especially since it left their two children without parents. Children that Gwilym didn’t even know about until this point. 

Five and six they were; incredibly close in age that they could have almost been twins. Gwilym has been informed by their medical records that both had been born addicted due to being carried by a junkie, though the parents were allowed to keep them because they promised to get clean. 

Of course, that proved false and now two children were left without parents. Gwilym received the call, not because of the funeral but that he was the only living relative the children had left. He and Allen flew over without hesitation, unsure of what exactly they were going to do. Their home wasn’t equipped to take on children and if they decided to keep them, they’d have to move. 

Keep them. Like they were cats they found in the back alleyway. Allen knew there was no question there. They would be bringing them back to California where they could grow up in a regular household. Well, as regular as humanly possible. 

They were sweet little things, both deathly shy. Sybil and Thomas, they had been named. Skinny and young but lovely all the same. Tan with dark hair, a lovely mix of Gwilym’s cousin and their spouse, an Egyptian born architect. Allen couldn’t help but gush as he saw a bit of Gwilym in then; ever so slightly. 

The youngest, the girl, was more open while the boy refused to speak a word. Painfully shy that one. He refused to sleep on the plane or speak about anything other than whatever the men were planning on feeding then. 

Ben and Joe did them a solid, repaying Allen for all the things he did when the twins were born. They purchased beds for them to sleep in and cleaned out Gwilym’s home office so they had a place to stay until they could find a house for them all. It was a big adjustment, that much for sure, but Allen was ready for anything that came their way. 

They didn’t know what to do at first. How to make the two feel at home. They took them shopping, with Joe and Ben and the kids that way the others felt a bit more comfortable. Clara and Daisy helped Sybil pick out a whole new wardrobe while JJ and Taylor did the same for Thomas. They were willing to give them anything they asked for. All Allen wanted was for them to be happy. To see them laugh or smile but that just seemed impossible at this point. 

Gwilym refused to let them give up, however. He insisted that their wounds, while large and gapping at this point, were nothing that the doctor couldn't stitch up in time. They went to a therapist so they could start fresh. The men wanted the children to have someone to speak to about the changes they were going through. Their parents hadn’t been ideal in the least but they were still their parents.

Allen had asked Ben to speak with them, to share his own experiences with having less than perfect parents. It seemed to help a bit. Slowly, Thomas opened up, thanks to the other man's influence. 

They still had a long way to go, but they expected that. It would be silly for them to think that things would change overnight. That they’d go from perfect strangers to one big happy family. No, no. 

It was a step-by-step process and Allen was more than happy to take it one day at a time. He wanted the children to be comfortable around them and he found the best way to do that was to have them be around children their age. They would be enrolled in the same school as the Mazzello twins, same grade even since Sybil and Thomas were so close in age, and Gwilym and Allen could say that the boy would benefit from being in his sister's class for emotional support.

They had playdates often, something that Gwilym worried might make the kids feel uncomfortable, especially since the Mazzello children weren’t exactly the most average of kids. Clara was a child supermodel by this point and JJ was being scouted by a different artist to be featured in their music videos thanks to his dancing abilities. 

Neither Daisy or Taylor had anything spectacular to show off just yet, though that didn’t change the fact that they were just a slightly bit quirky. 

“So these are the tomatoes Daisy grew,” Taylor explained as they sat in the greenhouse. It had been built for Daisy’s fifth birthday as she had become quite involved in the growth of their garden that she required her little place to go. “Murphy likes them the best, though daddy says we can’t keep feeding them to him or else he’ll get a belly ache.” 

Sybil, who had gotten used to being around the twins, found that she enjoyed spending time with them. They were different from herself but always very kind and sweet. Taylor especially paid her a good amount of attention, though she mostly saw that as the result of him not having very many of his friends.

“Tay! Are you and Sybil ready for lunch?” Ben called out from the house. 

“Is it cheesy pockets!?” He shouted, hurrying to stand in the doorway of the greenhouse. 

Ben chuckled, bobbing his head. “Of course. Come on now. Before they get cold!” 

“Papa makes the best cheesy pockets. He makes them himself and uses a dinosaur-shaped cutter to make them look like dinos.” He explained, waving the other girl on so they could hurry into their house and have lunch. 

Sybil was still getting used to everything around her but found that she was growing more comfortable as the weeks went on. She was there for nearly three months when she finally spoke up about what was on her mind. 

“Are you our parents now?” She asked in the middle of dinner. 

Gwilym and Allen exchanged a look, neither knowing how to answer. They had officially adopted the two only three weeks ago but insisted that none of it would change anything. They’d still be their uncles and friends. Always there and willing to lend a shoulder to cry on or ear to speak into. 

“Yes, you could say that. Legally, we’re your guardians.” 

“But are you our parents?” Thomas pipped up. “Our other parents are gone, so are you replacing them?” 

“No one will ever replace your actual parents, Thomas,” Allen explained. “I know Uncle Ben went over this with you, that some parents aren’t always that great, but they did love you.” 

“What if we want you to replace them?” Sybil asked quietly. “It’s just . . . Daisy and Taylor have two dads. And . . . if you’re our parents, then we’ll have two dads.” 

“Two dads are better than no dads,” Thomas added. 

“Is that what you want?” Allen asked, unable to stop his excitement. “We can be...if you like.”

“You can still call us Uncle Gwilym and Uncle Allen if that makes you more comfortable.” Gwilym piped up, not wanting to force such a huge change onto the children. 

“Or, you can call us Papa and Daddy like the Mazzello children do with their fathers,” Allen interjected, his voice higher-pitched, obviously not masking his desire to be a father, rather than an uncle.

“Who will be who?” Sybil asked gently. 

“Oh, well, I will be Papa.” Allen insisted, not missing a beat.

The two children bobbed their heads, fishing up their meal. Thomas ran off first, while Sybil remained in her seat, toying with the ends of her hair. “Papa?” She asked, trying it out for the first time. 

Allen’s face lit up like the fourth of bloody July and he turned to look at the young girl. “Yes, love?” 

“Do you think . . . Taylor has a nickname. Uncle Ben calls him Tay. And Daisy sometimes goes by Day. Do you think you and Daddy could call me something other than Sybil?” 

Gwilym shrugged, knowing that the name was a bit old fashioned. His cousin named her after their great grandmother, a ruthless woman who cared for very little people. He had been given a very unusual name and understood why some would prefer to call him by Gwil.

“I don’t see why not. What would you like to be called?” He asked...

“Say is nice.” She answered. “Or Billie. Uncle Joe called me Billie the other day and I think it’s pretty.” 

“Billie is a lovely nickname, darling.” Gwilym insisted. “Why don’t you go play with Thomas. Or should we call you Tom?” 

The boy just shrugged, waiting for his sister to join him. Billie stood from her seat, running over to hug Allen and Gwilym before going to meet up with her brother and play in their room. 

Allen sat there, smiling like an absolute fool while Gwilym just shook his head, finishing off his wine. “You just want to be called Papa because that’s what Ben goes by.” 

“Oh sod off!” Allen laughed, not denying it remotely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be more? Who knows. This took me several months to write (with a metaphorical gun to my head mind you -- sorry but it was the truth). However, DESPITE WHAT SOME PEOPLE THINK...I do love this couple just as I love dealor and hardzello. So who knows! We'll see what the world has in store for them.
> 
> Until next time. Enjoy.


End file.
